If You Still Love Me
by erato-angelus
Summary: my first v.diaries fanfic. a short-shot. damon/elena. takes place after season 2 ep.21 and before ep. 22. please read and rate i need ideas!a witch finds a way to cure damon! but with a price...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries, the characters and so on…**

**This is set at the current, most recent episode, **_**The Sun Also Rises.**_** (today is 5/9). This is my idea of what should happen in the next episode.! **

**Please read and review. This is my first vampire diaries story. Give me some ideas! *_***

**~also, I wasn't sure the house where John died was the old Lockwood house or not…help!**

**~also when it says the Elena/damon view, it means it's told from their view**

Elena view

As she was dying, she could see Stefan still struggling to get up.

_Its no use let me go in peace._

She wanted to yell to him. Tell him that she loved him. Tell Damon that I love him. Tell Jeremy, Caroline, bonnie, Matt and even Tyler, that she loved them.

She looked towards Jenna, wishing things had been different. Jeremy would be all alone. No family.

Elena started to feel tired, and looked to Stefan

_I love you_

The darkness closed over her.

Damon view

"What do you want me to do with her?"

"Take her away I'm going to stay to watch Klaus die"

Racing through the forest, I ran to the old house where everyone was. I set her down on the couch.

"If you don't come back as vampire, I'm going to stake you myself".

I brushed the hair away.

_I could've taken you away. We would've escaped. Now, there is no hope for me._

Alaric and Jeremy stepped in. "Where is Jenna?"

I just glanced back, all of this overwhelming. "I'm sorry Jeremy". All of the sudden, Elena sat up gasping. I felt so thankful that she was alive, vampire or not.

(_fast-forward)_

"Stefan, don't tell Elena, we don't want her to grieve even more"

Elena View

_I'm not ready. I have to raise Jeremy myself. He has experienced so much._

I was laying on the couch in the Salv-MY house. Everyone still referred to it as the Salvatore house though.

I was still in shock. Jenna was a mother to me. She's just gone. "Damon? Is that you?"

"Yeah", the answer came from deep within the house. He came up and covered me with a blanket. I was too tired to respond. "How is Stefan? Has he healed from his…injury?"

"He'll be fine-the question is, are you ok Elena?" "I think I am-Damon what is that on your arm?"

"Nothing, just a scratch from a tree when I was running." "Show me now Damon Salvatore!" I pulled back his sleeve. He let me. I let out a gasp when I saw it. I had see n something like that bef-ROSE. Rose had a werewolf bite. That was the reason she died. "Damon is that what I think it is? A werewolf bite?" I almost couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence. There was no way to heal this the only solution was …death.

"How did you get this? Tell me!" "Tyler bit me on accident when I was getting him and Caroline out. Don't worry I'll be fine, we'll figure this out."

Damon view

I went to the only place I felt comfortable at, or where the lights were low enough to feel mellow. The Grill. Stepping inside, I gracefully lowered myself onto the bar stool and asked for a shot.

_I don't think I will be getting sober anytime today._

"Hey Tiger. Could I join you in a drink?" up walked a beautiful girl, black hair, darkly make-up rimmed eyes, a miniskirt, leggings, tall leather boots and a tank-top. She was my type, like something smack out of a dark-romance-adventure movie.

She would've been beautiful, but the only beautiful girl to me now was Elena. "Drag up a stool, just try not to trip over yourself getting onto it". Turning around I took a swing from my cup and ordered for another. "Two more shots please, on me" she winked. I'm so not for the act.

My head started to hurt, like when..Bonnie did her really annoying witch tingle. _God I felt like snapping her neck every time she did that. _Grasping my head, I tried to act normal. I looked over to the girl, she winked and the pain stopped. "Hi, I'm Aiesha, you're Damon Salvatore.. if I am correct."

"Yes" gritting my teeth I waited for a full-blown attack. Instead she said; "Nice to meet you, I hear you might need my services. An..old friend told me". "Yeah, who was this 'old friend?"

"Klaus"

She answered as simply as if she'd just told me that Stefan was the Easter Bunny.

"Hmmm..well, I don't require any of his services, in fact I've seen enough of him to last me a while, thanks." "well, you might want to hear this, it will keep you alive, but first, let's go to your place, I hear the doppelganger has wonderful hospitality".

"And why in hell would I take you there?" "fine, you don't have to invite me in, I just wanted to see her."

Grudgingly, I admitted, she might be important.

Driving to the house, I pulled up and she was out of the door before I was out of mine.

_Wait, if she used the head-pain thing then how does she have super speed, only vampires have that._

I saw Elena peeking through the curtains. I beckoned her and everyone came, naturally. Bonnie was tensed for a fight. "Calm down everyone, she has important news for us."

Elena view

"This is Aiesha, she's here to help, I hope". " You HOPE Damon? You can't HOPE I just got killed by Klaus-" "Sssshhh Elena"_Now Jeremy was shushing me, what is he the parent now?_

'Aiesha' looked like a slut to me. Well, maybe I was being harsh. She looked..elegant, and dangerous. She was like a female version of Elijah, but maybe a little more outgoing. She was currently winding her way around Damon, like a cat around it's master's legs. Her gaze was directed at me. I've seen that look many times, it clearly said, _I can take him if I want._

"I have a deal, well more of a preposition for you. I expect nothing in return, but Klaus will come to collect sooner or later. Now, before you all start rushin' into things, I don't work for him, I just owe him, he made me. Now, let's get down to business. If my sources are right, you are Bonnie and you are Caroline. Come towards me, don't worry I won't bite…not yet at least".

She pointed them out in the crowd. Everyone tensed. "It's ok, she won't hurt them I think, she's already close to Damon". I looked pointedly towards him when I said this.

They approached her, cautious, but not willing to look nervous.

"Bonnie, please try and cast a spell on me, Caroline, at the same time, please run towards me and try to knock me down. Now, go".

It all happened so fast, the next thing I knew, Bonnie was kneeling and Caroline was next to her. How had Aiesha done that?

" I am a vampire-witch, the first, only and last of my kind, am I right Bonnie and Caroline?"

"Her defenses were extraordinary, I couldn't get past them." Bonnier was stammering, I guess she hadn't used any of the power from the dead witches. "She was super fast!" Caroline also seemed breathless.

"How is this possible?" Alaric would be the first to question, not believe. "Well, let me explain. Children, I believe it's story time."

We all sat and she began her story.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena view

"I was a poor, mere farm girl, a..what was it, 700 years ago? So, anyway. I met a most charming gentleman, he 'courted' me. I was in love. Except it wasn't love. When we had gotten closer, I told him of my powers, I was one of the first witches."

Bonnie gasped dramatically.

"Yes and so, he was interested in my greatly, which then, I mistook for love. He told me his secret. He was the first vampire. We were in this together. He wanted to spend eternity with me, which I would find out later, an eternity as his slave. We searched endlessly, finally, we came upon an old spell, one where I could transfer my powers to another person, making me human. He would turn me and the spell would end when I was a vampire. I agreed with him, I would transfer my powers to him. But, I lied about one thing. To ensure that he wouldn't kill permanently to keep the powers himself…I told him that if he did anything to me that we didn't agree before, my powers would kill him in a slow, death. He readily agreed to not harm me or do anything to me. So, I transferred my powers to him."

"How did you stand it? It must've been horrible. I know how you felt." Bonnie was shivering, being sucked into the story.

"I did what I felt was right. So, the transition was effective and I regained my powers. With testing, he realized that he would not want another one of my kind running around, so he burnt the spell."

"Wh-"

"Why wouldn't he want one of my kind 'running amuck?' because. I have powers beyond a normal vampire and witch. For my witch side, everything was powered up. On my vampire side, I could run faster, jump higher, resist human blood and do so much more. But, both of these came for a curse. All vampires could shut off their humanity, I can't which doesn't make me eligible for Klaus's 'killing club' that doesn't mean I'm good either. Bonnie can use her magic against anyone. I can, given Klaus. He is the one I gave my powers, so they protect him against me.

"yes, this is nice, but how does it relate to us?"

"If you had listened, I told you that I can do things others can not. This relates to you because I can cure werewolf bites.

There was a great outburst. Damon sat there, shocked. "Will it hurt?" I didn't want him to hurt.

"No, it takes a matter of seconds and it is relatively painless. I just need your permission." "Can you do anything else special?" Damon wanted to get all of his information.

"Yes, I can change you to human, or a werewolf to human or so on. But I don't think you want that. It has prices. But, Damon, this procedure will have a cost. It will make you human."

Damon view

_I'll do it for Elena. Maybe she'll love me. When she realizes that she will never have children with Stefan, maybe she will have a future with me._

"I'll do it." "Good, sit here."

She focused on me, and placed her hands on my injured arm. That was all I remembered.

I woke up, surrounded by darkness. I started to panic. I couldn't hear anything. Where were the smells?

Elena walked into the room. "The others are waiting for you to come out. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember the talk with Aiesha…..then..WAIT I'm human not right? How can we be sure, how am I supposed to take care of you why does everything seem slower, why do I feel all sweaty-"

"Damon, it's been 180 years since you've been a human." She took the cup of blood and waved it beneath my nose. Nothing. I didn't have any craving. I stood up abruptly. I swayed, feeling weak and vulnerable.

I stepped up and kissed Elena on the mouth.

She didn't move away. She leaned into the kiss.

Elena view

I had wanted to kiss him.

It felt so different when he was human. Us being together felt natural.

I made a quick decision.

I would always love Stefan; he wanted to die for me. I could have a future with Damon.

Damon and I snuck off before any of the others could notice.

Damon View

she had chose me.

We were in a hotel room. My arms wrapped around her torso.

She was carrying my child.

My body started to stiffen and I couldn't breathe.

I blacked out.

Waking up, I felt for Elena, she was next to me. Feeling my face, I cut myself. Wait….there would be no way that I could have cut myself-

I was a vampire again.

"DAMN IT AIESHA!"

Elena sat up startled. She was so beautiful. How would I kill her dreams of having a future with me?

I would hide it for a while.

I leaned down

"Hey beautiful, don't worry, we will spend forever together."


	3. note to read

**Hey! So erato here. I hope you like my short-shot at a story before the next episode. **

**It would really REALLY help if everyone reviewed. I haven't got a lot of reviews on my other story and I **

**would like for this one to be successful.**

**Should I continue the story after I get some details while watching the upcoming episode?**

**If so, comment and tell me!**

**If you have any ideas for this story, tell me, I need some more story lines.**

**Also, sorry that the ending just kind of..happened I finished the story in 1 hour and was anxious to get **

**it done!**

**I LUV FANFIC! **

**~erato *_***


End file.
